


Just a Kiss

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Kigurumi Guardians AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru discovers a battle between demons and humans. He wants to help defend the city so he makes a contract with a ghost. He didn’t know that Kuro’s power could only be activated with a kiss. (Kigurumi Guardians AU)
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on an old shoujo that I haven’t read in years and I’m honestly writing this based off the vague memories I have of it.

“Misono, are you sure we should be spying on your brother like this? This feels like an invasion of privacy. Thinking simply, you should speak with your brother if you’re this concerned about him.” Mahiru whispered to Misono. They were hiding in a closet with their friend, Licht, and the three waited for Mikuni to enter. “What do you think he’s hiding?”

“I don’t know. Lately, I’ve been hearing him talk with someone in his room and I don’t recognize the person’s voice. I asked Mikuni who it was but he told me not to worry. Lily wouldn’t answer me either.” Misono opened the closet slightly to peer into the classroom. His family had always been secretive but his instincts told him that they were hiding something important.

He noticed that Mikuni would enter the abandoned photography room at the same time each day. With the belief that his brother was meeting with the strange voice, Misono decided to sneak into the room and spy on him. He asked his friends to help him. Beside him, Licht said: “Maybe your brother is on a secret angel mission and he doesn’t want you to know.”

“I hope the answer is something simpler like he’s having a secret relationship or something.” Mahiru suggested. His friends were prone to have wild imaginations but he didn’t suspect anything more than regular high school drama. They heard the classroom’s door open and Misono quickly shushed him. The three friends had to huddle close together to see through the small crack between the closet doors.

Mikuni and Lily entered the room. The first thing Mahiru noticed was the three stuffed animals they carried; a black cat, a white bear and a golden hedgehog. He thought he saw the cat doll turn its head in their direction but he reasoned that it was simply his imagination. He strained to hear the two’s conversation. “C3 sent us three more ghosts but I don’t know what they expect me to do with them. I don’t have time to find more guardians. My hands are already full searching for vessels and fighting those demons.”

“A person with strong spiritual energy and a pure heart is rare.” Their conversation was confusing to Misono. While Mikuni would often pretend that his doll was alive, Misono would be able to understand his imagination slightly. Lily went on to say: “You can’t continue to fight them by yourself, Mikuni. More are coming through the gate. Let me find people who can be potential guardians. We should consider Misono since he—”

“I’m not involving my brother in this! Don’t ask his friends for help either. Mahiru and Licht can’t keep a secret and they’ll tell Misono about this.” Mikuni rejected his suggestion before he could finish it. His brother rarely showed his true emotions and Misono wondered what they were discussing. He placed the three stuffed animals into a cupboard and said: “Let’s hide these ghosts for now.”

Mikuni and Lily left the room. The door barely closed before Licht jumped out of the closet and went directly to the cupboard. “I want the gold hedgehog!”

“Wait, Licht, you can’t take something that’s not yours.” He said as he followed him. In Licht’s haste to play with the stuffed hedgehog, he knocked the other two to the ground. Mahiru picked up the black cat and gently brushed the dirt from its fur. He studied the doll and he thought he saw a faint blue glow in its chest. “Mikuni said C3 gave these to him. I’ve never heard of a store like that.”

“I don’t see anything special about these stuffed animals so I don’t know why Mikuni would try to hide them from me. Do you think these are for a fantasy role playing game? He mentioned demons and ghosts.” Misono held up the white teddy bear. He couldn’t stop thinking of Mikuni’s outburst and the worried look Lily had. They weren’t the type of people to become so serious over a simple game. While he had a weak body, he wished his brother would rely on him. “What do you think, Mahiru?”

“Your brother is eccentric so I don’t know what he’s thinking most of the time. He likes to carry around his doll, Abel, so I don’t think he’ll hide these dolls out of embarrassment.” Mahiru ringed the bell that hanged around the cat’s neck. “We should ask Mikuni directly.”

“I think I was right earlier when I said your brother is on an angel mission. These three animals could be magical familiars like in the movies.” Licht concluded confidently. Most thought that he was delusional because he called himself an angel. Yet, he found two friends who accepted him. He thought it would be nice to have one more person who believed he was an angel. Licht looked down at the hedgehog and decided. “I’m going to adopt you and name you ‘Hyde’.”

His two friends were doubtful of his idea but they knew that it was pointless to disagree with him. Misono laughed softly and decided to humour Licht’s fantasy. He joked, “Then I’ll name mine ‘Tetsu’. I can finally have a friend that’s shorter than me.”

The door opened behind them and the three jumped with the worry that Mikuni had returned. A student entered the room and Mahiru let out a breath of relief. Since people rarely went to the photography room after the club ended, he wondered why the girl came into the room. The student didn’t say a word as she walked directly to the three. She grabbed the cat in Mahiru’s arms and tried to pull it out of his grip.

“Excuse me?” Mahiru asked but the student didn’t respond to him. He thought he felt the cat hug his hand as if it didn’t want to be taken away by her. While he was confused, he hugged the cat to his chest and backed away from the student. She kept a tight grip on the cat though. “This belongs to my friend, Mikuni. I can’t give this to you. Hey, let go!”

A gruff laugh caught the three’s attention and they looked up at the ceiling above the student. Mahiru’s eyes widened at the sight of a pitch black circle in the ceiling. He couldn’t see what was in the hole but smoke flowed into the room. His attention was pulled back to the student when she tugged on the cat again. He noticed that strings were attached to her hands and they led to the hole.

“I want to play, Brother.” A deep voice ordered him and it was clear that it wasn’t the girl who spoke. A boy descended from the dark hole and landed behind Mahiru. He didn’t know who he was but the person’s crimson eyes made him gasp. Then, he saw the glint of the boy’s sword. He was still trying to make sense of the escalating situation so he wasn’t able react quickly enough to defend himself.

The stuffed animal in his arms suddenly grew and Mahiru was forced to let go of it. He had to question if he was having a bizarre dream as he watched the large cat block the man’s sword with its paw. Mahiru scrambled to his feet and ran to his friends who were equally confused by the situation. He tugged on Licht’s arm and then grabbed Misono to pull them away from the fight.

“Mr. Cat came to life?” Licht said in disbelief and then looked down at the hedgehog plush in his arms. He wondered if it could do the same and an idea came to him. He hurled the hedgehog towards the fight and screamed: “Go, Hedgehog! Defeat that demon.”

“What are you doing?” Misono yelled in disbelief. He was more shocked when Licht’s hedgehog changed size like the cat did. Hyde tackled the demon and pinned him to the ground under his weight. Even with two animals holding him down, the strange boy only started to laugh. He turned towards Mahiru and stretched out a hand to the sky.

“The gate is growing every day and it feeds my power. You two can’t defeat me in the form you’re in.” A powerful swing of his sword forced the large cat and hedgehog to jump off him. He slowly stood again and faced them. Despite how scared the situation made him, Mahiru ran in front of the man to protect the two. The cat had rescued him and he didn’t want to see it be hurt because of him.

Mahiru grabbed a broom to defend his friends and the cat. He stood in front of the cat and faced the demon. “Who are you and why are you attacking us?”

“My name is Tsubaki and I’m here to collect human hearts for Sensei. Yours smell ripe.” He answered with a confident grin and walked towards him. Mahiru knew that his broom was useless against hi’s sword but he couldn’t run or else it could endanger Licht and Misono. Tsubaki adjusted his grip on his sword and Mahiru braced himself for a fight.

He was suddenly pushed aside and he grabbed a table to catch himself. The cat had protected him again but the sword pieced its shoulder. Mahiru blindly swung his broom at Tsubaki and forced him away from the cat. He didn’t try to attack him again because his focus was on the injured cat. “Are you okay?”

“You should be more worried about yourself.” The cat grabbed his shoulder and moved Mahiru beneath him. He protected him with his own body. “Sendagaya, can you transform yet?”

“Shit, we can’t do anything in this state.” Hyde cursed as he watched Tsubaki casually attack their brother. He was powerful enough to kill them yet he only toyed with them. His mind raced to think of what they could do to defeat Tsubaki. Their toy bodies were useless in a fight though. If only he could use his full power. He ran to Licht’s side and tugged on his shirt slightly. “I’m sorry, Angel Cakes, but I need your help to stop my brother. If you kiss me, I’ll become stronger. Don’t worry, this will only be a temporary contract.”

“Kiss? Like the frog prince?” His words caused Licht to think of the fairy tale. Hyde couldn’t read his expression and he thought he wouldn’t believe him. Unexpectedly, Licht pulled him closer and kissed him. Smoke exploded around them and their vision was blocked for a moment. After the air cleared, he found a blond boy standing in front of him. Hyde’s hand hadn’t let go of his arm and he realized that his adorable hedgehog had transformed into the handsome boy wearing a suit. “Hy—”

He placed his finger on his lips before he could say his name. “Don’t call me by that name, Angel Cakes. It’s better for both of us.”

“You’re not a hedgehog. What are you?”

“We’re ghosts sent to protect your city. It’s time to do my job.” Hyde winked at him. He loosened his tie as he stood straighter and prepared to fight. Clovers floated around him and they became blades once he snapped his fingers. He explained: “Humans can’t fight demons. Ghosts can’t sustain their human body in this realm. We can solve each other’s problems though.”

“I don’t like when you play mean, Brother Greed.” Tsubaki clicked his tongue and dodged the torrent of clovers Hyde had flung towards him. Hyde had expected him to unleash another attack and created a wall of clovers to shield Licht and his friends. Yet, Tsubaki said, “I already captured another vessel so I’ll be returning home. It was fun to meet you again, brothers. Next time, I’ll take the hearts of your human friends.”

Tsubaki took the girl and jumped back into the dark portal, leaving everyone in the room in confusion. The danger was gone and the cat transformed into a small plush again. It landed on Mahiru’s lap and he hesitantly picked it up. Mahiru didn’t know what to make of the situation but it was impossible to explain it as a dream.

* * *

“What happened to you three?” Lily gasped when Misono and his friends entered the student council room. His brows furrowed when he saw the white bear he had in his arms. He knew the toy all too well and he gave a worried glance to Mahiru and Licht. They all had various injuries and he quickly pulled out a first aid kit from the cupboard. He prayed that the worst hadn’t happened. “Did you three get into a fight with bullies? I’ll treat those scrapes and bruises.”

“This madman with a sword attacked us and claimed he was collecting human hearts. We know this sounds crazy but we also know that you can tell us more about this. We overheard you and Mikuni talk about ghosts. Please, tell us what’s happening!” Mahiru pleaded. With their eyes on him, Lily struggled to find an explanation. He didn’t want to pull them into danger but it was impossible to lie to them after everything they saw.

Licht placed the hedgehog onto the desk and said. “This one kissed me and transformed into a person. He fought off the madman but then returned to this form. Is this hedgehog truly a demon?”

“How am I going to explain this to Mikuni?” Lily groaned and sat down. He gestured to a bench nearby and the three sat across from him. He picked up the hedgehog and explained, “The person with the sword was a demon. Very few people know about demons invading our world and stealing people’s hearts. An organization called C3 has been formed to stop demons.”

“Is my brother a part of this?” Misono asked. The solemn nod Lily caused his stomach to twist into knots. He looked down at the white bear on his lap. While the other two animals had grown to fight Tsubaki, Tetsu hadn’t. “What are these stuffed animals?”

“They’re not toys but spirits. Since humans can’t fight demons, C3 has enlisted the help of ghosts like the three you see.” His words caused Licht to remember what Hyde told him earlier. Unconsciously, he touched his lips and thought of the kiss. Lily noticed his action and asked: “After the hedgehog turned into a human, did you call its name?”

“No.” Licht shook his head and Lily let out a breath of relief.

“Spirits can form a contract with a human to regain their original body and fight the demon. But forming a contract is rare since the human must have a strong and pure heart.” Lily explained. “To form the contract, the human will give the spirit a new name and share a kiss. Luckily, your contract is only temporary because you didn’t call his name while he was human. Your contract was broken when he returned to his toy form.”

“Good. I don’t want my heart linked with a demon like him.” Licht glared at Hyde. “But I want to help fight the demon. It’s my job as an angel to protect innocent people. There must be a way for me to fight that demon without the help of this guy.”

“You three are teenagers so it’s too dangerous for you to fight demons. For now, please forget everything you’ve seen today. I’ll take these back and keep them in a safe place.” Lily said and took the three stuffed animals from them. “Go home.”

* * *

Mahiru entered his empty house and he turned on the light. He placed his backpack on the table before he went to his room to get his sewing kit. For once, he was glad that his uncle was out of the city. He was certain his uncle would have questions for why he was returning home in the middle of the night. He set down the sewing kit and then pulled a black cat out of his bag.

He had sneaked into the high school and stole the cat.

A part of him was still in disbelief of everything he learned that afternoon. Demons were slowly invading the city and the people he cared about were in danger. He stared at the torn fabric over the cat’s shoulder where Tsubaki had stabbed it. Mahiru was careful and gentle as he moved the cat into a sitting position in front of him. “Hyde spoke when he transformed. Can you talk in your toy form?”

“It’s troublesome.” The cat answered him with a lazy drawl. Mahiru was waiting for the response but a small gasp still escaped him. He collected himself and then smiled softly down at him. The kindness in his brown eyes was surprising because he expected Mahiru to be scared of him.

“Thank you for protecting me and my friends from the demon. You were hurt in the fight, weren’t you? I don’t know if I can repair you like a normal stuffed animal but I thought I should try. You’ll lose a lot of stuffing if you run around with a hole in your chest. Will it hurt you if I use this needle?” Mahiru asked. After he shook his head, he threaded the needle. He grew in size again so Mahiru would be able to stitch the wound easier.

Mahiru leaned close to him so he could stitch his chest close. Even though he assured him that he wouldn’t be hurt, he was careful. He placed his hand over his heart and he looked up at him. “There were a lot of reasons I went back for you. I wanted to thank you and tend to your wounds. My second reason is a little selfish though. I can’t simply forget about the demons like Lily asked us to.”

The determination in his brown eyes reminded him of how Mahiru tried to protect him with a broom. He could already guess what he wanted to ask him. Mahiru wrapped his hands around his paw and he looked up at him. “I don’t know if I have a strong heart but I love my friends and family. I want to protect them in any way I can. Will you lend me your strength to do so?”

“I came back to Tokyo to stop the demons but I wasn’t planning on forming a contract. I planned to fight alone. This situation is dangerous.” He warned him. Mahiru bit his lips and looked down at the ground, worried that he wouldn’t help him. Then, he heard him sigh. “It was my intention to fight Tsubaki alone but I didn’t expect my body to be so weak. Can’t deal.”

“We can be strong together.” Mahiru turned back to him. He cupped his face and thought of a name to give him for their contract. “You protect me today but we’ll be fighting together from now on, Kuro.”

They leaned towards each other and Mahiru closed his eyes. Their lips met in a simple kiss and Kuro’s warmth lingered for a few moments. He opened his eyes and he found a teenager sitting in front of him. He didn’t pull away and stared at Kuro’s familiar features. Gently, he brushed his light hair from his red eyes and repeated his name. “Kuro.”

With just a name and a kiss, both of their lives changed.

“You know, you could’ve kissed my cheek.” He told him and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Mahiru wondered if it meant that the kiss made him feel shy and flustered as well. The sight endeared Kuro to him and a small chuckle escaped him.

“I’ll prepare the guest room for you to use.” Mahiru said and stood.


	2. Chapter 2

Mahiru knocked on the door of the student council’s office. As he waited for Mikuni or Lily to answer, he looked down at the cat plushie in his arms. A few people stared at him for carrying a stuffed toy despite being a teenager. He could only imagine how his classmates would react if they learned that the cat held a ghost who was tasked with fighting demons. He thought it was best that others didn’t know the truth or else it would cause a panic.

The previous day, a demon had attacked him and his friends. He didn’t know what would’ve happened if Kuro hadn’t saved him. Mahiru decided to form a contract with Kuro to protect others. Since Mikuni had been fighting the demons already, he visited the student council office to ask him about the war. He looked down at Kuro in his arms. “I had to sneak you into the school in your animal form but you don’t have to hide around Mikuni and Lily. Do you want me to transform you into your human when we talk to them?”

“I only need to be in my human form when we fight demons. It’ll be troublesome for both of us if I try to stay in that form longer than I need to. You have a strong heart but I don’t want to burden you.” Kuro shrugged and his vague words confused Mahiru. He recalled that Mikuni had mentioned that they needed someone with a pure heart to be a guardian.

He couldn’t linger on the question for long before the door opened and Lily stepped out. Mahiru had expected him to be surprised when he saw him with Kuro yet there was only a solemn understanding in his eyes. He stepped aside and gestured for him to enter the student council office. He glanced around the room and he was glad that only Mikuni and Lily were inside.

Mikuni sat behind a large desk with a book in his hands. He looked up from his work and his eyes narrowed the moment he recognized Kuro. His eyes narrowed and he said: “So, you were the one who took the ghosts. I had expected Licht to be the one who stole them since he’s bolder than you. Where are the hedgehog and the bear? I hope you haven’t given them to your friends.”

“The others? I only took Kuro. I assumed you would want to find partners for the other ghosts.” Confusion passed Mahiru’s face and his reaction worried Mikuni since he knew he wasn’t the type to lie. He didn’t know where the others were but he couldn’t search for them immediately. Mahiru said, “I want to help fight demons. Please, tell me what Kuro and I can do.”

“Kuro? You must have a contract with the Sleepy Ash since you have given him a name. Lily told you about the demons attacking the city but you can’t possibly understand the danger. Even with a ghost fighting beside you, you may be hurt.” Mikuni warned. “There is a way for the contract to be broken. Don’t worry, the method won’t hurt you or Sleepy Ash.”

“It’s Kuro.” He was surprised when Kuro corrected him. “I will protect Mahiru.”

Mahiru’s heart fluttered slightly at his words and the conviction in his voice. They didn’t know each other for very long so he had to wonder if he only wanted to protect him due to their contract. On the other hand, he stopped Tsubaki even before he gave him a name. Kuro was a kind person and Mahiru decided that he could depend on him.

“You’re always the first to volunteer to help but there should be a limit. Your uncle will yell my ear off if he learns that I gave you a ghost.” Mikuni sighed. He doubted Mahiru knew the full extent of his words and he didn’t say anything further. “I can’t ask you to fight demons but there is something else you can do. You can find vessels for us.”

“Vessels are people who have lost their heart to a demon. They will act like puppets and fight for the demon who has their heart.” Kuro explained to him when he saw confusion pass his face. “I overheard a few things from my time at C3. They don’t know why demons are collecting human hearts so the only thing they can do is stop them. There is a way to recover the heart and restore the vessel as long as the demon hadn’t taken both to the other realm.”

“The key to restoring a person’s heart is for a guardian and their ghost to work together. Humans can’t fight demons like ghosts can. On the other hand, ghosts can’t touch a human’s heart.” He said and formed a heart shape with his hands. “The ghost will fight the demon while the human can return the heart to the vessel. For now, you can search for vessels and report back to me.”

“Misono and I overheard your talk with Lily in the photography clubroom. You have been fighting demons for a while. Is Abel the ghost you’ve made a contract with?” Mahiru stared at the doll that Mikuni would often carry with him. He searched for anything that would hint that the doll was alive. He didn’t expect Mikuni to slam his hand on the table and he jumped in surprise.

“Why are you looking at my darling Abel like that? She’s just a doll! Turn your lustful eyes away from her or else I’ll break your contract with Kuro right now. How can someone so disrespectful to my Abel have a pure heart to make a contract?” Mikuni hugged his doll protectively. “I would never make Abel fight dangerous demons. My Ghost is named JeJe.”

Mikuni pulled up his sleeve to reveal a snake coiled around his arm. The snake slid off his arm and climbed onto the table between them. “We’ve had a contract since I was seven and fighting demons still takes a toll on us. Mahiru, you don’t have a lot of experience and that’s why I want you to only search for vessels. If you do encounter a demon, you must report to me and run away.”

“Okay,” Mahiru agreed with a nod. Even as he made the promise, he was uncertain if he would be able to run away from a demon. He thought of how scared he was when Tsubaki attacked them and the danger his friends faced. He didn’t want anyone to experience the same fear. “How do I know that a person has become a vessel and a demon is controlling them?”

“When a person loses their heart, their personality will change and become cold. They are also drawn to guardians like us because they want to give our hearts to the demon controlling them. That’s why you shouldn’t risk approaching them.” Mikuni tilted his hat down slightly and said. “The most telling sign that someone is a vessel is their eyes. The iris in their eyes will change shape to hearts.”

“I’m friends with a lot of people in school but I don’t know if I could get close enough to see if their eyes had changed to hearts.” Mahiru thought of different methods he could use to find vessels. “But I’ll help restore the hearts of vessels.”

“Mikuni, you’re missing the most important part of the contract.” Lily interrupted them. “Both of you can draw more power from your contract the closer you two are. Try to become close friends.”

* * *

“Why are you following me, Shit Rat?” Licht glared at the stuffed animal at his feet. Throughout his day, the hedgehog would follow him and he didn’t know what he should do with it. He looked around him to see if other students were nearby before he knelt down to speak to Hyde. “I won’t forgive you for stealing a kiss from me and I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“I want to apologize for that kiss. I wanted to wait until we were alone before I talked with you. People will question why a toy can talk.” He told him and his voice sounded sincere to Licht. Since Hyde was in his hedgehog form, he couldn’t look into his eyes to read his expression. The thought made him remember how he transformed after the kiss. “That was your first kiss wasn’t it?”

In response, Licht stood and kicked Hyde into the wall. He quickly turned on his heel to march away and covered his cheeks so the demon couldn’t see how he was blushing. He thought the kiss would've ended like the fairy tale, The Frog Prince, yet his prince turned into a demon. Licht knew that Hyde needed him to kiss him to stop Tsubaki but he still felt embarrassed and flustered by the moment.

He had intended to leave but then he had a thought and turned around to face Hyde. “What are you doing here? I thought Lily locked you in the cupboard. Did you break out to fight another demon like last time? You can’t fight in that form and I won’t let you trick anyone into kissing you to transform. I’ll fight that demon and send it back to its realm. I’m an angel afterall.”

“An angel? You would’ve been a great partner if we did have a contract.” Hyde chuckled. He grew to his full size so he could face Licht as they spoke. “Your friend broke into the room and took my brother. Then, someone else grabbed Sendagaya. I didn’t want to be alone in that cupboard so I broke out. I don’t know anyone else in this city so I searched for you.”

“Mahiru or Misono took the black cat? They must’ve done that to make a contract and join the fight against the demons. I need to talk to them about this.” Licht took out his phone to call his friends. “Hopefully, they’re not in danger and I can help them before anything happens.”

“I’ll go with you to help.” Hyde said and scurried after him. “Humans can’t fight demons but the only thing my contracted partner needs to do is let me protect them.”

“You said I would be a good partner. Do you think I’m the type to stand behind another person while they fight?” Licht asked slowly. He gripped Hyde’s soft quills and pulled him close. At first, Hyde expected him to fight him but then he felt soft lips on his cheek. He was forced into his human form and he looked down at Licht in confusion.

“I’m not the type who needs to be protected by a demon and I will beat that lesson into you.” With those words, Licht shoved him away. He didn’t give Hyde a chance to regain his balance before he aimed a kick at him. “Kiss my boot, Shit Rat.”

* * *

“I already told you that I don’t have the bear, Mikuni. When would I have gotten the chance to sneak into the school and steal it? You and Father keeps me locked in this manor with the staff constantly watching over me.” Even as Misono yelled, Mikuni continued to search his room. His family were overprotective to the point they were invasive and he felt stifled by them. “I want to help my friends. Why won’t you let me?”

“You’re my baby brother!” He yelled back and slammed the closet door closed. Mikuni took a deep breath to calm himself and then he walked to his brother. “I don’t want to lose you the way we lost mother. I promised to protect you at her funeral. Your body is weaker than others your age and that has always worried me. Your strong heart will make you a target to demons too. I want to keep you as far from them as possible.”

“What about my friends and how I feel? I want them to be safe and I will protect them in any way I can. Mahiru and Licht treat me like a normal person. Why can’t you trust me the way they do?” He was well aware of the danger and how his weak body could hinder them in a fight. On the other hand, he couldn’t stand the thought of staying behind in the glass cage his family made for him.

“I know this is difficult but I hope you understand why I don’t want you involved.” Mikuni took off his hat and placed it on Misono’s head. The hat was a little too big for him and it sank over his forehead. Misono pushed the brim of the hat out of his eyes. “This is the end of the discussion. I’m going to sleep and you should rest too, Misono. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

Mikuni stood from the bed and walked out of the room. Misono wanted to call after his brother and stop him yet he knew that it was pointless. The door shut with a soft click and the sound echoed throughout the room. He thought over what he should do or how he could convince his brother to change his mind. He groaned to himself and laid back down on the thick mattress.

“Excuse me, Misono. I brought you a midnight snack that might help you cheer up after that argument with your brother.” Lily opened the door and leaned into the room. He held up a tray of food and Misono nodded to invite him into the room. Misono noticed that the tray was balanced on a bulky gift box and he wondered what it was for. It wasn’t a holiday or his birthday so he didn’t know why Lily would bring him a present.

Lily placed the box on his desk and then handed the tray of cookies to Misono. “I haven’t heard you two argue like that in a long time. This situation must be stressful for both of you. Remember that Mikuni loves you and he’s doing what he thinks is best for your safety.”

“I know but I wish you wouldn’t say that every time he becomes protective of me.” He didn’t eat the cookies he bought him. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m as useless as everyone in this house thinks I am.”

“A lot of us in the manor have watched you grow up and we know how strong you are. You could have the most powerful heart out of your friends. We believe in you. It might take more time for your brother to come to terms that you’re no longer five years old.” Lily patted his shoulder. His words were reassuring but they felt slightly empty to Misono because he knew they wouldn’t change how they treated him.

Lily left the room and Misono sat at his desk to start his homework. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the photograph of his family. Their mother died when he was a toddler so he only had a vague memory of her and the night she died. Mikuni told him that she had been killed in a robbery gone wrong. The police were never able to catch the men.

He heard a soft knocking and Misono thought his brother in the next room had caused the noise. He raised his hand to knock on the wall between their rooms to tell him to be quiet. The knocking came again and he realized that the sound was from the box Lily brought him earlier. Misono lifted the lid off the present box and his eyes widened when he saw Tetsu inside.

He lifted the bear out of the box and he slowly realized that Lily was the one who stole the last ghost. The reassurance he gave him echoed in Misono’s mind. He trusted him and he had given him the opportunity to prove himself to his brother. Misono smiled softly and whispered, “Thank you, Lily.”


End file.
